Flufftober 2018
by smokenfirefanfics
Summary: Won't be continuing.
1. Meeting at a party or event

"You're kiddin' me, right?" Rus blankly stared at Sans as they stood outside Asgore's two story home in the suburbs.

Sans gave a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders, "C'mon buddy. You've been holed up in your room for three months now. A little socialization could do ya some good."

Rus rolled the glowing orbs inside his sockets, "I guess. Doesn't mean I'm gonna like it."

Sans gave the taller skeleton a small pat on the shoulder as he closed one of his sockets, "Just give it a shot. If it's really not for you, I'll take ya home," he promised.

"Alright," Rus sighed.

Sans grinned and turned toward the door. As it opened, pop music and a dull roar of conversations spilled out the crack. Sans stepped inside and Rus quickly followed after him. He took a moment to glance around the living area. There was a combination of monsters and humans chit chatting, getting drinks, dancing, laughing. Rus could feel his ribcage tighten as discomfort creeped down his spine.

"Hey, uh, Sans. I think-" Rus began, but as he looked down, the smaller skeleton had already disappeared into the crowd, "... So much for stickin' by my side," he huffed under his breath. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and stuffed his hands into the pouch of his hoodie.

"Hello Rus! I'm so glad you could make it."

Rus turned to see Toriel approach. He gave a shy smile and shrugged his shoulders, "Hey Tori. And yeah. Sans kinda dragged me here. Said it'd be good for me."

Toriel gave a soft smile in return, "I appreciate the effort you're putting forth."

Rus rubbed the back of his skull, "So, who's this party for anyway?"

"Well~" Toriel exclaimed, "This is the anniversary of the Monsters returning to the surface. So it's for everyone! We're celebrating our freedom. And we're celebrating Frisk for saving us."

Rus cringed at the name before he glanced away, "I see," he murmured.

Toriel's expression fell for a moment. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't expect you to join in that part. But I'd like to remind you, our Frisk is different. They love monsters. They love you-"

"They don't know me. And I'd like to keep it that way," he told Toriel and placed a hand over hers, "I don't wanna be rude or cause tension. It's suppose to be a party after all. So let's celebrate."

The smile returned to Toriel's face before she ushered Rus further into the house, "Let's get you a drink."

Rus let the goat monster push him through the party as they made their way to the snack table, "I'm good with just a soda. I'm, uh, a bit of a _lightweight_."

Toriel giggled at his pun as she poured him a rootbeer. Before he could say more, Rus felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He blinked roughly and was hoisted up into a tight hug.

"Rus! The Great Papyrus is very thrilled to see you!" his alternate self exclaimed.

Rus gave a sheepish chuckle, "Mind puttin' me down, big guy?"

Papyrus released Rus before he moved in front of him, "Forgive me, other me! I was just happy to see you!"

Rus scratched the side of his skull, "Heh, glad to see you too Paps," he took his soda from Toriel and sipped his drink as the other two began to converse about the party so far. The dull roar of the crowd and loud music made it hard for him to concentrate on the conversation.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a smoke," he called to them and made his way to the back door. Once outside, the skeleton gave a small sigh of relief. The start of the cool, fall air made it easy to breathe.

Rus reached into his hoodie pouch and tugged out a pack of cigarettes. Once he stuck a smoke between his teeth, he began to pat himself down for his lighter. His sockets widened a bit and the skeleton groaned to himself as he facepalmed his foreskull. "Dammit, I must have left it at home."

He heaved a heavy sigh and was about to put his cig away, but stopped as he felt a warm hand slip onto his shoulder, "Need some help?"

Rus looked up to see a fire elemental. Two glowing ember eyes stared down at him from behind his glasses. Before Rus could respond, the other monster pressed the tip of his finger to his cigarette. It glowed for a moment, then he pulled it away. The flaming monster pulled out a smoke of his own and lit the same way before taking a long drag.

"You must be Rus. Sans has told me a lot about you," he spoke softly. He exhaled a large cloud of smoke, then held his hand out to the skeleton, "My name is Grillby."

Rus blinked a few times as he felt his cheekbones heat up with soft embarrassment, "Uh… Oh! Eheh… Yeah, I'm Rus. Nice ta meet ya," he took his hand.

Grillby chuckled softly as they shook hands, "You're not much of a socializer, are you?"

Rus released his hand before scratching the side of his face, "Hm, not really. I mostly keep to myself." The skeleton took a drag of his own and leaned back against the building.

"So I've heard. Sans and Papyrus have told me that you've been cooped up in that lab down inside Mt. Ebbot." Grillby stated.

"Yeah…" Rus murmured.

Grillby watched him careful for a moment, "Have you been living down there too?"

"Yeah. It's nice to stay in a place that's familiar. Sans and Pap visit sometimes. And try to get me outta there every once in a while. But, uh, being around a bunch of humans kinda make me uncomfortable."

Grillby hummed softly, "Humans aren't all bad. But I'm a bit bias at this point." the flaming monster finished his cigarette before putting it out in a patch of dirt and threw the butt into the outside trash.

Rus rubbed the back of his skull, "Yeah, that's what the other two say. But, uh, old habits die hard I guess. 'Sides, I usually have a lot of work to do."

Grillby turned toward Rus, then gave the top of his skull a small pat, "Well, never be a stranger. It would be nice to see you around more," the fire slipped a piece of paper under Rus' beanie before he moved away, "Have a good night, Rus. I hope we can enjoy each other's company more." With a wink, Grillby walked off down the driveway.

Rus watched him go. Once he could no longer see the fire, he reached into his beanie and pulled out the paper. He unfolded it to find a phone number written on it.

"... Did he just hit on me?"


	2. First Awkward Conversation

Rus laid in his bed as he stared up at his cell phone. He had Grillby's number added into his contacts now, but had yet work up the nerve to send him a message. The events of the other night were still playing in his head.

His phone vibrated in his hands. Rus jumped and the device slipped and slapped him straight in the face. Rus grunted and picked his phone back up. He checked the new notification to see a new message from Sans.

 _Shortstuff: Wyd_

Rus raised a bony brow to himself.

 _Stretch: In bed, u?_

Rus rested his phone on his chest and stared up at the ceiling. There was a small flash of light across the room and he turned his skull to see Sans. Rus offered him a lazy half wave as the shorter skeleton made his way over.

"Hey buddy," Sans greeted, "Goin' to bed already?"

Rus shrugged, "I've been in the lab most of the day. Hands were starting to ache so I decided to take a break," he explained.

Sans hummed lowly, "You eaten today?"

Rus opened his mouth to answer, then hesitated. "I, uh… Can't remember? Maybe?"

Sans rolled the small orbs in his sockets before he tugged the covers off of the taller monster, "C'mon. Get dressed. We're goin' to get some grub."

Rus sighed and dragged himself up off the mattress. He pulled on his grey turtleneck and a old leather jacket he had found. Once he had his beanie in his hands, he followed Sans through a shortcut.

Rus squinted slightly as the two arrived in a warmly lit restaurant. There was a small roar of attention for Sans as the regulars acknowledged the shorter skeleton's presence. Rus stood by quietly as he waited for the conversation to die down. He took the opportunity to figure out where they were.

He turned toward the bar and froze as his sockets met with the burning embers of Grillby from across the room. A jagged smile formed in his flames and he offered a welcoming wave. Rus' mind went blank for a moment. He simply stood there like a deer in the headlights. Once he realized he was just standing there, he quickly looked away and grabbed the sleeve of Sans' hoodie.

"We gotta go," he told him quickly.

Sans looked up at Rus and frowned, "What? What happened?"

"I-" Rus felt his cheekbones hear up with embarrassment and he glanced off to the side, "I… Uh… I'm not hungry."

Sans scoffed at him and waved a dismissive hand, "Bull. Ya can't even recall if ya ate or not. Grab us a seat at the bar and I'll order us some burgers."

Rus sank a bit into his sweater as he shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "Can… We not sit at the bar?"

Sans gave Rus a concerned look. He glanced over at the bar, then back at Rus, "It's just Grillbz over there. C'mon. I'll walk ya over."

Rus groaned at Sans' insistence, but followed him reluctantly.

Grillby leaned against the bar as the two skeleton took their seats, "Sans, always good to see you," he brought his attention to Rus, who now had his face buried in his phone, "It's good to see you Rus," Grillby spoke softly.

"Oh. Yeah. Heya Grillby." Rus said, muffled by the collar of his sweater.

Grillby hummed softly and turned back to Sans, "What can I get for you?"

"Just two burgers and my usual," Sans told him.

Grillby nodded and moved off the bar before he disappeared to the back. Sans brought his attention to Rus and gave his ribs a small nudge. He was greeted with a small grunt from the other skeleton.

"What's gotten under your skin, pal?" Sans questioned.

"Nothing, I don't have skin to get under in the first place," Rus replied dryly.

Sans narrowed his sockets at him, "Uh huh. I know you usually don't like talkin' much, but you're at least friendly. What's with the cold shoulder towards Grillbz?"

Rus glanced at Sans. As soon as the two made eye contact, Rus' whole face darkened to a soft orange, "I… Did I seem rude?"

Sans' sockets widened before his giant grin returned, "I see what's goin' on now."

"W-What? Nothin's goin' on. What do you think is goin' on?"

"You like Grillby.~"

"WHAT!?" Rus yelped.

Sans' grin simply grew as Rus became flustered, "Why not ask him on a date?"

Rus glared at Sans from under his turtleneck, "No."

"I'll ask 'em for ya," Sans teased.

"NO!"

"No, what?" Grillby questioned as he returned with their food and a bottle of ketchup.

A cold sweat broke out on the side of Rus' skull. He glanced at Sans, who wiggled his bony brows at him.

Rus jumped across his stool to cover Sans' mouth, "Nothing!"

"... Okay." Grillby set the plates down in front of the two, "Well, let me know if there is anything else I can get for you boys."

"Actually Grillbz, I think-" Sans began to say, but his words muffled as Rus placed the shorter skeleton in a headlock.

"Sans, I swear to GOD-" Rus growled.

Grillby tilted his head as he watched the two wrestle in their seats, "Yes?"

"Nothing! I don't like you!" Rus snapped.

Grillby blinked roughly under his glasses before a small frown formed across his flames, "Oh, I see. My apologies. I'll leave you be." With that, the bartender left to check on his other patrons.

Rus blinked softly and with a soft pant, he released Sans, "...What just happened?"

Sans adjusted himself and took a swig of from the ketchup bottle, "Well, you freaked and hurt Grillbz' feelings. Don't worry though, I'll talk to 'em later."

"..." Rus groaned and just put his head down on the bar.


	3. Bumping into Each Other at a Coffee Shop

Rus groaned as he laid on the table. Sans sighed while he stirred his frappuccino with his straw and watched the taller skeleton mope.

"Look, I said I was sorry for embarrassin' ya in front of your crush."

Rus gave a muffled snort against the wooden surface, "S'not my crush… I don't even know the guy really. He just lit my cigarette for me once… And gave me his number…"

Sans sockets widened, "Wait, he already made the first move? What are you doing!? Get in there!"

Rus lifted his skull just enough to glare at Sans, "... I might actually dust ya…"

Sans waved off his threats, "C'mon buddy. I'm being serious."

"I know," Rus huffed and finally sat up to take a sip of his honey roasted latte, "Still, what would be the point? Shouldn't play with the guy's feelings when I don't plan on staying here."

Sans gave a sheepish chuckle, "I mean… You could say that about a lot of things… But ya still humor me and Paps when we drag ya off on adventures," Sans chimed.

Rus shrugged, "I guess."

"How about this," Sans leaned forward on the table and closed one of his sockets, "Just try one date. See how it goes. If it doesn't work out, then hey, least you gave it a shot."

Rus shook his skull, "Why're you so desperate to hook us up anyway?"

Sans shrugged, "I'm not. But if you're interested in each other, why not encourage it?"

Rus rolled the glowing orbs inside his sockets, "You just like bein' the embarrassin' older brother."

"True," Sans chuckled, "But Paps doesn't really get embarrassed like you do."

Rus gave a small snort in response, "Jerk."

"Rus! Sans! Forgive my tardiness," the two skeletons looked over to see Papyrus. Rus' sockets widened a bit as he noted the fire elemental following close behind, "Grillby needed to stop home and grab some casual clothes for his date!"

Rus shot a glare across the table at Sans. The shorter skeleton only shrugged in response. Papyrus sat himself down besides his brother, leaving Grillby the open chair beside Rus.

Grillby took his seat and cleared his throat, "Papyrus, I told you it is not a date. I am just meeting with an old friend."

Rus blinked lightly, "Old friend?"

"Yes. I'll be meeting with our former king for bowling after I leave here," Grillby explained.

A faint orange glow dusted across Rus' cheekbones as he slouched back in his chair, "Gotcha."

"You're welcome to join us if you have nothing else planned for this evening."

Rus fidgetted before getting up from his chair, "Nah. I got work to do. Plus bein' a third wheel is kinda depressin'."

Sans and Papyrus glanced at one another with worried expressions. Grillby quickly reached up and grabbed a hold of Rus' hand. "You don't need to leave, Rus. I know you are not a fan of me, but I would like to be given the chance to change that."

Rus blinked roughly at Grillby's warm grasp. He glanced down at the fire and his entire face tinted a deep orange, "I-I'm not leaving. I'm just…" he turned his head towards the table and snatched up his full cup, "Gonna get a refill."

The glowing embers behind his glasses soften as a smile appeared in Grillby's flames. He released Rus' hand, "Oh, my apologies."

Rus quickly made his way to the coffee without another word. Once the embarrassed monster was out of earshot, Grillby turned back towards the other two skeletons, "Are you sure this is going to work? He seems… Uncomfortable."

"Don't worry," Sans said, "Rus is uncomfortable with everything till ya get him use to it. I doubt he's ever been on a date before. So as long as you make it seem like it's not a date, you guys will be fine."

Papyrus nodded along in agreement, "This will be good for him! He sulks in that lab too much! You both deserve an evening of fun."

Grillby nodded, "Very well. I place my trust in you both."

Sans stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Good. Now, if you'll excuse us, Paps and I have an 'emergency' with the kid. You two have fun." Sans closed one of his sockets.

Papyrus looked at his brother, "We do?" After a small nudge from Sans, his sockets lit up, "Oh yes! Very important emergency! We must go see Frisk this instance! Audible wink.~" With that, the brothers scampered off.

Grillby gave a light sigh, "I hope you are right…" he murmured to himself.


	4. First Coffee Date

"Hey, where'd Sans and Pap go?" Rus questioned as he returned

Grillby looked up as Rus moved to sit across from him this time around, "Oh, I believe something came up with Frisk and they needed to leave immediately."

Rus narrowed his sockets and scoffed, "Course they did," he grumbled.

Grillby smiled softly, "They're good boys. They're always the first to jump to the aid of a friend."

"Yeah," Rus' expression softened, "Guess that's true."

"May I ask you something Rus?"

"Sure," Rus answered.

Grillby leaned forward on the table and crossed his arms over the wooden surface, "Can I ask why you don't like me?"

Rus blinked roughly before he quickly broke eye contact and glanced out the window beside their table, "I, uh… Misspoke. I don't… Not like you? I don't really know you. How can I not like you if I don't really know you as a person. That'd just make me a dick."

Grillby laughed quietly, "You certainly have a way with words."

Rus scratched the side of his head and gave a sheepish chuckle, "I told ya I wasn't good at this whole socializing thing. Y'know, back where I'm from, it's just me and my bro. I didn't have ta worry about making new friends cause I already knew everyone."

Grillby placed a hand on his chin as he listened, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here? Sans never really… Explained how an alternate version of his brother just appeared."

Rus scowled softly, "It's a long story… In the short of it… I'm not sure either. Just kinda happened…"

Grillby raised a fiery brow, "Is that why you're in that lab all the time? Are you trying to figure out how to return home?"

Rus nodded, "Yeah. I've been working on a machine that I'm hoping can teleport me between this timeline and my own. It's, uh… More difficult and time consuming than I originally thought." Rus rubbed the back of his skull, "Anyway, I've been talkin' about myself a lot. What's your story? How do you know the skelebros so well?"

Grillby chuckled, "Well, when we still lived underground, I owned a bar in Snowdin. Sans was a regular there. As much as his brother enjoyed to cook… He never really learned how to properly. And I don't think Sans knew either. With as much time as we spent together, we grew to be good friends. After being granted our freedom, I opened a restaurant on the surface that is welcome to both monsters and humans."

Rus sipped his latte and nodded, "Oh, that's cool. You're kinda like Muffet where I'm from. She had a cafe in Snowdin. Made the best pastries and coffee," he smiled warmly at the memory.

A soft, blue haze flared up in Grillby's flames, "Were you two close?"

Rus gave a small nod, "Yeah. Probably as close as you and Sans are."

"I see," Grillby trailed an idle finger along the grooves of the table, "Well, I hope you are successful in returning to your family and friends."

Rus blinked and turned his skull to look at Grillby, "Really?"

Grillby smiled, "Of course. You must feel so lost and disoriented here. It's only natural for you to want to go home. Why would I not want that for you?"

Rus gave a light shrug, "I-I dunno."

Grillby reached across the table and placed a hand over his, "You have to do what is in your best interest, Papyrus."

Rus glanced down at their hands with wide sockets, "You called me Paps…"

"Yes. That is still your name, isn't it?" Grillby questioned.

"Well, yeah… But isn't that confusing for ya?" Rus asked.

Grillby chuckled and patted the top of his hand before pulling his own away, "Not at all. Many humans here on the surface share the same names. Yet they are all different. You both share a name, but that does not make you the same person."

Rus began to fidget with his coffee cup as he thought this over, "So… You don't see me and Paps as the same?"

"Not at all," Grillby announced cheerfully, "You're very different. Sans' brother is quite loud and confident. You're a little more reserved and anxious."

"I'm not anxious," Rus huffed.

Grillby chuckled, "You can't hold still or maintain eye contact. You also take little comments as a personal attack and immediately feel the need to defend yourself. You're always on edge and you either want to fight or run away. Also your hand is quite sweaty."

Rus blinked roughly at Grillby's sharp observations, "Way to call me out like that," he grumbled, sinking a bit into his sweater.

Grillby smiled softly, "I don't think it's a bad thing. I actually find your nervous nature quite endearing."

"What's endearing about bein' a ball of nerves?" Rus scoffed.

"Well, it makes you interesting. I'm never sure what goes through your mind. Like at the party. I thought you were upset about being disturbed outside, but then you relaxed and opened up. I made me want to learn more about you and how to read you." Grillby explained.

Rus hummed a bit to himself, "Sooo… Ya just wanna talk to me as like an experiment or somethin'?"

Grillby blinked, then quickly shook his head, "N-No, that's not-"

"S'fine. I get it. Some guy from a whole nother universe drops in and acts funny. It's kinda like goin' to a zoo. Ya just wanna keep watching and see what might happen next," Rus said flatly.

"Papy-"

"Rus. Just Rus. Look, I gotta go. I still have a lotta work to do-"

"I like you, Papyrus." Grillby interrupted as his flames turned a dark blue.

Rus was dumbfounded as he froze from standing up, "W-What?"

Grillby sighed, "I like you. A lot. I know we still don't know each other that well, but since that party, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I've been glued to my phone, in the hopes of getting a text from you. I really… Just want to get to know you better. I want to be close with you. In a genuine way. Not because you are something different. But because I feel a connection with you that I haven't felt with anyone else. I'd like to keep seeing you. And to see where things go between us."

Rus opened his mouth to respond, but the words wouldn't make themselves known. The skeleton collapsed back into his seat slipped his hand under his beanie to rub his skull.

"W-Well?" Grillby asked nervously as his flames grew a darker blue.

"I-" Rus murmured, "That's… A lot to process…"

"I understand…" Grillby spoke softly, "If you would like to leave now-"

"No," Rus interjected, "I just… I dunno… This is weird to me."

"What's weird about it?" Grillby questioned.

Rus shrugged, "It's not like… I'm a likable person. My looks are okay… Ish… I just… Why though?" he asked with deep orange cheekbones.

Grillby gave a sympathetic smile, "I don't believe that is true. I can't put my finger on it at the moment, but I believe you are something quite special. At least to me. And if you don't mind me saying, you are a very handsome skeleton."

Rus scratched the side of his head as he felt his face heat up more, "You want to pursue these feelings… Even though I might leave and not come back?"

The fire elemental gave a small nod, "I mean it when I say that you should do what is best for you. But if you leave, I'll never have a chance to know you. I want to take the opportunity while I still have it."

"You could get hurt-" Rus warned.

"Yes. But I'm willing to feel that pain if that means I will have memories of you to cherish then none at all." Grillby told him.

"Why are you such a smooth talker?" Rus whined while he rubbed his face in the palm of his hands.

Grillby laughed and winked at the skeleton, "Years of bartending and watching both failed and successful pickups can teach you many things."

Rus rolled the orbs inside his sockets, then gave a small snort, "Takes more than a few sweet words to win over a broken soul like mine."

Grillby grinned, "Then come bowling with me tonight. I promise you, you won't be a third wheel. If anything, that position will go to Asgore."

Rus rubbed the back of his skull and glanced off to the side, "I'll think about it…" As Grillby began to look defeated, Rus gave him a wink, "You've been desperate for one anyway, right?"


	5. Flirty Texting

Sans jolted on the couch as someone began to pound on his door. The short monster hopped off the furniture and made his way to the front entrance.

"We gotta doorbe-" he began to say as he opened it, but was cut off as the taller skeleton tackled him. The two rolled over each other on the carpet before Rus placed Sans into a headlock.

"You jerks left me there!" Rus wheezed.

Sans choked out a laugh, "Buddy, calm down! Lemme explain!"

Rus grunted and released Sans, "Oh, you guys just _happened_ to have to leave the coffee shop. Pap and Grillbz just _happened_ to be there… You guys set me up!"

"Well, kinda," Sans chuckled and closed one of his sockets, "We did actually have to come watch the kid for Tori. But it was Grillbz's idea to tag along so he could get a chance to talk with ya."

Rus gave a small huff as his cheekbones dusted a light orange, "Ya still shouldn't have left me…" He stood up and rubbed his left humerus as he glanced away.

Sans got back to his feet and gave a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry Rus. Did things not go well?"

Rus' entire face turned a deep orange, "I-I dunno. Things kinda happened fast. We were talkin' then I got anxious and wanted to leave and he confessed that he _like_ liked me and wanted me to go bowlin' with 'em and Asgore and Asgore's gonna be the third wheel and I said I would text him and-"

"Okay, okay. Breathe Rus," Sans told him as he rubbed his back.

Rus inhaled deeply and sighed, "Anyway, what I'm tryin' to say is… It went… Well? B-But I dunno if that's good or bad?"

Sans led Rus to the couch and the two sat down, "Well… What do you want?" he asked him gently.

Rus set his jaw, "I-I dunno?"

"Ya gotta know how you feel."

"I mean.. I know how I feel.. But does that make it right? Wouldn't it be selfish? This could distract me from my work. Grillbz said he was okay with me wantin' to leave, but what if it's not? What if we both get attached? What if I hurt him?" Rus held his skull as he began to bounce his leg gently.

Sans continued to rub his back gently, "Hey, hey. You're over thinkin' it. Just breathe. Listen Rus, I know I've been pushin' ya towards this and I'm sorry. I shoulda considered your feelings. Just… Go lay down. Rest up. Meditate a little. Calm down. And make a decision that feels right to you okay? I'm sure Grillbz would understand either way. He's a good guy like that."

Rus nodded slowly and gave a deep exhale, "Okay… Do you mind if I chill here for a while? I, uh… Don't really wanna be alone."

Sans grinned, "Course ya can."

The two skeletons grabbed some sodas and crashed on the couch. They turned on the Office and shared a bowl of chips. Rus was able to relax and consider his options. Once they were a few episodes in, Rus glanced at Sans to see him passed out. Rus chuckled to himself and stood up. He stepped outside and lit up a cigarette. He made himself comfortable on the steps and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

 _Yo, it's Rus. Said I'd text ya. So.. Yeah._

Rus stared at the letters on the screen as his thumb hovered over the send button. He closed his sockets and pressed down. Once the message had sent, a lump formed in his non existent throat. He waited. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Doubt began to weigh heavily on his shoulders. Within seconds, his cigarette had reached its butt. He quickly lit up another smoke while his leg bounced softly underneath him. Just as he began to think he had lost his chances, his phone vibrated. Rus quickly unlocked it to see if it was Grillby.

 _Grillbz: I'm glad to hear from you. I was beginning to think I wasn't going to._

A small smile crept across his teeth.

 _Rus: Sorry, went and took a nap. Wyd?_

 _Grillbz: Ah, I see. I'm getting ready to meet with Asgore. Will you be joining me?_

Rus fiddled with his phone for a moment as he tried to think of something clever to say back.

 _Rus: What's in it for me?_

After it was sent, Rus' sockets widened, "S-Shit, was that too douchey?" he rubbed his skull as he anxiously waited for a reply. He thought about sending another message to rephrase what he had said, but to his surprise, Grillby responded quickly.

 _Grillbz: Oh? So you're looking for a bribe?_

 _Grillbz: Well…_

 _You've received a photo. Open it?_

Rus blinked softly, "Uh oh…" Hesitantly, he clicked to open the picture. It was a selfie of Grillby. Some of the buttons of his shirt had been undone to expose the top of his chest. His bowtie was undone and in his mouth. Those glowing embers seemed to be staring right at him.

Rus quickly clicked out of the picture and covered his face, "Wasn't expecting that…" he wheezed softly to himself. Once he composed himself enough to hold his phone steady in his hand, he replied.

 _Rus: Bribe considered._

 _Grillbz: Aww, you don't like it? :c_

Rus yelped quietly and quickly responded.

 _Rus: I didn't not like it._

 _Grillbz: Oh ho~ Is that so? I wonder how orange your face is right now ahah._

Rus sank in his sweater, as if to hide it from Grillby even though the fire elemental was nowhere near.

 _Rus: Dunno what ur talkin bout._

 _Grillbz: Oh I'm sure ;)_

 _Grillbz: It's very cute when you're embarrassed._

Rus rolled the orbs in his sockets as he hunched over his phone and smiled.

 _Rus: Yeah, yeah._

 _Grillbz: So will you join me? I'll be terribly lonely without you._

 _Rus: Asgore will be there tho?_

 _Grillbz: Yes… But not you._

Rus ran his fingers along the edges of his phone.

 _Rus: I guess I can make time to go._

 _Grillbz: Terrific! I'll come pick you up._

 _Rus: K. I'm at Sans place._

Rus turned his phone off and laid back on the porch. He folded his arms over his face to hide the huge grin that crept across his teeth from himself. His ribcage felt light and fuzzy. Was this what having a crush felt like?


	6. Surprise Kiss

Rus left a note on the coffee table for Sans. He didn't want to wake him, but he also didn't want to just disappear. Rus waited on the porch for Grillby. He had chain smoked almost half of his pack due to nerves. Every car that drove by made his soul flutter in his ribcage in the hopes that it would be Grillby.

Twenty-five minutes passed before someone on a motorcycle pulled into the driveway. Rus tilted his skull and put out his cigarette, "Grillbz?"

The monster removed his helmet and a jadded grin spread across his flames, "Hello Papyrus."

Rus raised a bony brow, "I dunno why, but I wasn't expecting this."

Grillby chuckled softly, "Have you ever been on one of these before?"

Rus shook his skull, "Nope."

"Well," Grillby scooched forward and patted the seat behind him, "I've never had a passenger before, so this will be an experience for the both of us."

Rus stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, "Do I have to?"

Grillby rolled his glowing embers, "Trust me. I wouldn't do anything that would put us in harm's way."

Hesitantly, Rus climbed on behind Grillby. The fire elemental handed him his helmet, "You'll need this more than I will," Rus nodded and pulled the helmet over his skull. "Okay, now scooch forward and wrap your arms around my waist."

"I feel like this is just an excuse for me to hug you…" Rus mumbled.

"If you would like to fall back on the pavement, then be my guest." Grillby retorted.

Rus gave a light snort, but did as he was instructed. Once Grillby was sure he was secure, he backed out carefully, "Hang tight!" he called over the roar of the motor and zoomed to the left. As they picked up speed, Rus tightened his arms around the fire and pressed his forehead against his shoulder blades.

He found Grillby's warmth to be relaxing. He closed his sockets for just a moment as he listened to the roar of the motor and melted into the soft vibrations of the bike. The next thing he knew, Grillby began to nudge him awake.

Rus sat up with a small start and removed the helmet from his skull, "Are we here?"

Grillby chuckled as he set the bike up on its kickstand and offered his hand to Rus, "Yes, you must have fallen asleep quickly. It was only a five minute ride," he teased.

Rus rolled the orbs in his sockets and took Grillby's hand before he hopped down. Grillby smiled as he gave his palm a light squeeze and released it. The skeleton stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked up at the bowling alley.

"I've never actually been bowlin'. I've seen people do it on TV though."

Grillby blinked lightly, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You are a bit of a hermit."

Rus gave Grillby a look to which the fire responded with a sheepish smile. Rus rolled his eye lights once more and went to entire the building but a warm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"One moment, Rus. I need to talk to you about something," Grillby told him quietly.

Rus glanced back at Grillby, "What's up?"

Grillby sighed, "There's something I failed to mention in fear that you would reject my invitation if you knew."

Rus scowled and turned to face the fire, "Whataya mean?"

Grillby pulled his hand away and shifted his weight on his feet as he looked down, "Well… Asgore will not be alone tonight. He brought someone with him as well."

"...Okay?" Rus tilted his skull, "So?"

"It's Frisk."

The orbs in Rus' sockets immediately went out, "...I see."

Grillby scowled at the reaction, "Please do not be upset. I just… I wanted for you to come along. And I knew how you felt-"

"But you decided to trick me and thought things would turn out hunky dory 'cause they always do for you monsters, eh?" Rus spat sarcastically.

Grillby flinched from the venom in his voice, "No, I just…. I thought maybe if you gave Frisk a chance-"

"It ain't happenin'!" Rus snapped. He turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Papyrus, wait!" Grillby called as he began to follow him.

"Fuck off!" Rus hissed. Grillby immediately froze as Rus turned and glared him down, "This was a shitty thing you did, Grillbz… I thought tonight… Ugh, forget it," Rus turned away and took a short cut back home before the fire could stop him. The skeleton stood in the middle of the living room now. Just him and the darkness that surrounded him.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm a fuckin' idiot…" he grunted quietly. He shed his jacket and shoes off and headed upstairs. He stopped at Pap's old room and opened the door. He trudged over to the red racecar bed and collapsed onto the mattress. He pulled the covers over himself and curled up onto his side.

He closed his sockets for a moment, but just as he waited to drown out the world, his phone began to buzz. Rus grunted softly and opened a single socket.

Five texts from Grillbz. Two from Sans. One from Papyrus.

Out of curiosity, Rus unlocked his phone to see what they said.

 _Paps: Are you okay, Rus? Sans and Grillby seemed upset and were looking for you._

 _Shortstuff: Hey Rus._

 _Get back to me soon buddy, please. We're worried bout ya._

 _Grillbz: I'm so sorry Papyrus._

 _Please, may I see you and talk about this?_

 _I'm worried about you._

 _I didn't mean to hurt you._

 _Please. You don't have to forgive me. Just allow me to apologize to you face to face. I meant no ill will for tonight. I wanted us all to have fun together._

Rus turned off his phone and tossed it to the floor. He pulled the blanket over his skull and sighed heavily. A small knock at his bedroom door made him jump. He turned over and sat up, "...Hello?"

"...Papyrus? … May I come in please?" a meek voice answered from the other side.

Rus scowled, "I don't really wanna see ya right now, Grillbz."

"I understand," Grillby answered weakly. After a moment of silence, he spoke once more, "May I at least sit outside your door and talk?"

Rus pulled his legs in against his ribcage and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his chin on his kneecaps and closed his sockets, "I'm listenin'."

There was another moment of silence. He heard Grillby shuffle around outside the room. He imagined the fire had took a seat, "I want to sincerely apologize for deceiving you, Papyrus. I hadn't anticipated such a reaction. I knew you were not found of them, but I did not know just how strongly you felt."

"Yeah… For someone who says they like me, ya sure don't know that much about me," Rus muttered into his sweatpants.

He heard a muffled sigh from Grillby, "No, I do not. But I would like to. However, that is very hard when you shut down and close me out."

Rus grunted softly in response, "Ya wanna know so bad?" Rus stood up off the bed and removed his beanie. He stormed over to the door and opened it. Grillby tumbled back onto the floor with a small yelp as Rus moved his support. The fire elemental stared up at the skeleton and his glowing embers widened. His flames illuminated the skeleton. Without the monster's usual apparel, Grillby had a clear view of the scars and cracks along his arms and the side of his ribs. His focus went to the top of his skull. Above his left socket, a large crevice was left.

"Papyrus… What…" Grillby whispered, mortified as he slowly stood.

Rus glanced off to the side and took a step back, "Yeah… Pretty ugly, huh?"

Grillby reached out toward him, but Rus immediately retreated out of his range, "... How?"

Rus set his jaw, "My kid… Wasn't as nice as yours. And when I look at Frisk, all I see is the little monster who did this to me. Ya get it now?"

Grillby nodded slowly.

"Good. You can go now," Rus moved back to his bed and slipped his beanie back on.

"Papyrus…" Grillby whimpered.

"Hm?" Rus grunted in response.

Slowly, Grillby walked across the room and took a seat in front of Rus. He fidgeted for a moment before he cupped one of Rus' hands in his own, "I know there is nothing I could ever say to make you feel better about your situation."

Rus looked down at their hands, "Then why're you still here?"

"... Because… You are in terrible pain and I do not believe you should be alone right now. So you may try and push me away all you like, but I am not going to leave your side." Grillby replied softly and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

Rus' sockets widened a bit, then his expression softened. He began to chuckle lowly and covered his face with his free hand, "Ehehe… You're so dumb. Ya don't…" Rus trailed off. Suddenly, his whole body felt heavy. His ribcage felt as if it was caving in on itself and Rus stifled a sob into his palm.

"Oh, Papyrus…" Grillby tugged the skeleton into his embrace. Rus fell into his chest and Grillby held him as he cried quietly. Grillby cooed soft, reassuring words while he rubbed his back. The two monsters stayed like that for a good half hour. Grillby glanced down as Rus began to fall silent, "Do you feel a little better now?"

Rus took a deep breath and moved his skull off his Grillby's warm chest, "Y-Yeah. Little bit."

Grillby scowled and cupped Rus' cheekbones. He gently wiped away the orange tears around his sockets. A small hiss of steam came off his fingers as he did so. Rus stared up at Grillby as he held his face. Grillby tilted his flames as he took notice, "Are you alright?"

Without a warning, Rus leaned up and pressed his teeth against Grillby's mouth. The fire elemental turned completely blue and white. Rus could feel his entire body heat up from his surprise and embarrassment. He quickly pulled away as his own cheekbones turned a deep orange.

"Uh… I… Sorry…" he wheezed.

Grillby blinked down at him and a large grin spread across his flames, "No need to apologize."

Rus rubbed the back of his skull as he glanced off to the side, "I dunno what to do now."

Grillby chuckled and stood. He ushered Rus off the bed and cupped his jaw in one of his hands, "How about we go down stairs and watch some TV?"

Rus gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah, that sounds good."


End file.
